Don’t Make Me Nauseous The Challenge
by Anya Magera
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Nauseous nausea or nauseated . There are certain lessons taught which must be learned.
1. Ch 01: Morning Sickness

**Story Title:** Don't Make Me Nauseous

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Nauseous (nausea or nauseated). There are certain lessons taught which must be learned.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Jan 25, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 01:** Morning Sickness

**Summary:** Dean wakes one morning to discover he's sick.

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** I am so sorry this is late! I started posting my story's on another site and to my shock discovered that this story hadn't posted at all! *thunks head to hand* Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

**A/N:** I've also decided that I'm going to flesh this out and convert it into story form...considering that if I'd wrote it like I'd wanted, the chapter's wouldn't be anywhere near 100 words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early one morning, Raven found herself in search of a Winchester. After a quick search of the downstairs, turned her sights upstairs; it was to her surprise that she discovered him still in bed, looking as if he had been there all morning. Crossing the room, she poked the lumpy bed a few times, receiving a low groan for her troubles.

"What's up?" she asked flippantly.

"Ugh," came the reply. After a few more not-so-gentle pokes, Dean carefully rolled over, promptly clutching his stomach. "I's don't feels so good."

"Aww, nausea? Morning sickness?"

Dean glared at her through bloodshot eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, poor Dean.


	2. Ch 02: What’s Wrong?

**Story Title:** Don't Make Me Nauseous

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Nauseous (nausea or nauseated). There are certain lessons taught which must be learned.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Jan 25, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 02:** What's Wrong?

**Summary:** Bobby wonders what is wrong with Sam.

**Word Count:** 100

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Later that day:**

"Ugh."

Bobby looked up from his tinkering at Sam's muffled groan. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't feel so good Bobby."

"Still don't answer the question boy."

Sam just let out another groan, this one was more pain filled, and muttered something too low for the elder hunter to hear. Bobby carefully set his instruments on the table and turned his full attention on the younger man when Sam suddenly clutched his stomach. Then it dawned on him.

"Feel nauseous?"

When Sam slowly nodded, Bobby rolled his eyes. "Why don't you head upstairs," he said then rose up to follow him.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, now Sam's sick too.


	3. Ch 03: Think Twice

**Story Title:** Don't Make Me Nauseous

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Nauseous (nausea or nauseated). There are certain lessons taught which must be learned.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Jan 25, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 03:** Think Twice

**Summary:** The healthy ones confer.

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Aww, don't you just feel sorry for both the boys; they're both sick at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raven glanced up at a slight sound and curious, she wandered over in time to see Sam emerge from the kitchen; a concerned Bobby close behind. Together they watched the younger man cautiously ascend the staircase and disappear from sight. A few moments later, the faint sound of a door closing. Raven turned to Bobby.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Sick," came the reply, "seems he's a bit nauseous."

"Ha," Raven laughed. "You think they would learn to think twice"

As curiosity turned to smirk, Bobby gave her a calculated look. "Why's that?"

She looked at him and grinned. "You'll see."


	4. Ch 04: Serves You Right Part 1

**Story Title:** Don't Make Me Nauseous

**Summary:** E/O CHALLENGE – Word of the Week: Nauseous (nausea or nauseated). There are certain lessons taught which must be learned.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters are not mine. Just the ideas and the mayhem they bring.

**Challenge Date:** Jan 25, 2009

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04:** Serves You Right (Part 1)

**Summary:** The boys reveal the cause for their current crisis.

**Word Count:** 150

**A/N:** This chapter is occurring in tandem with Serves You Right Part 2. It is a bit longer than the usual 100 words simply because there wasn't any really good spot to split it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bobby stared at Raven and shook his head in disbelief. At her call, he turned back.

"I guess nausea was an understatement. I'm gonna check on Dean."

He sighed wearily and retrieved the medical kit, before he trudged up to the bathroom. Bobby was not surprised. '_God I hate being right sometimes,_' he thought as he cleaned the floor and let the larger man finish empting the contents of his stomach.

"You gonna make it kiddo?" he ran a hand through Sam's hair.

"Ugh."

Bobby suppressed a laugh. "Covered that one already. Ya got any idea what brought this on?"

Sam's head rose slightly off the arm resting on the toilet to mutter something unintelligible. Bobby asked him to repeat it, though suspecting a certain little birdie.

"Swiped Dean's pie."

Exasperated, Bobby's eyes closed; shocked to be wrong. '_Serves you right ya idjit._'

"Come on, let's get you in bed."


End file.
